


Transformers x reader (multi universes)

by Thesharpsh00t3r



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesharpsh00t3r/pseuds/Thesharpsh00t3r
Summary: A bunch of transformers x reader fics/headcanons. Feel free to request stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

TFA starscream w/ human s/o 

The day had gone from relaxing with Sari and the Autobots, to another wild one as Decepticons attacked a factory towards the inner city. You had all rushed out to join the fight as soon as possible, you help police keep back crowds and tended to injured people as the Autobots hurried in and smoke poured out the doors.  
“Ya know this-” “Is why you hate machines, I know.” You sent Officer Fanzone a smug grin and he grumbles to himself as he moves away to tend to another area. You try to keep the fighting off your mind but you couldn’t help but worry for your friends as you could see that parts of the building were being to collapse. You stare at the entrance doors, clenching your fists a few times and feeling the sweat mist your forehead. But you sigh and shake your head as you look to the sky,  
“What in the world am I thinking?” While peering up to the sky a glimmer of light catches your eyes, getting closer and closer. It was as if the air around you was vibrating, rattling you to the core, and soon thunderous roars of engines rung in your ears. Before you was a jet lingering in the air, then the sound of shifting gears and clashing metal as it transformed rattled out. He lands with such force the ground beneath him cracks slightly, he glances down at you before beginning to swiftly walk to the factories entrance.   
You snap yourself out of the trance you were in and run after him “Wa-wait, Starscream stop!” Starscream stops abruptly which results in you running into his ped, he glares at you as you scramble to compose yourself.  
“You know me...how?”  
“The Autobots tell me about all decepticons.” You glower back at him, but he scoffs and rolls his red optics.  
“Nevermind that. I have things to do.” With that he runs into the building and disappears behind the veil of smoke. You stand there, the sounds of sirens and fire trucks fade out as the sounds of fighting seem to echo louder. You quickly make up your mind and run in after him, the smoke closest to the entrance was less dense but as you travel inward it grew worse. It clogs your senses and visibility was becoming lower and lower but you hear fighting and carry on running to the source. You finally found the Autobots and the fight that ensued, this side of the buildings ceiling was beginning to crack and cave as well. Making fighting even harder for both sides as they tried to avoid falling debris.   
“Y/n, what are you doing here?!” Optimus was locked in battle with Blitzwing. Axe in servo trying to fend off Hothead.  
“Optimus, Starscream came in and-” “Bumblebee take the shot!”   
There was the sound of static then Blitzwing reared back and turned his attention to Bee, his faces switched to random and he cackles.  
“You know little insect, you’re really starting to get on my nerves!”  
“Scrap.”  
Optimus ran over to you and kneels down as he shields you from the action surrounding the two of you.  
“What about Starscream?”  
“He’s in the building, he ran in.” You pant heavily as things became blurrier and hazier from all the smoke infesting your body. Optimus began to stand when a blast went off and and he fell to the ground.   
“I would listen to the organic next time Autobot!” Starscream hovered in the air triumphantly, gloating in his own ego. He locked eyes with you and there was just something in the way he looks at you and you can’t tell what it is, but you feel connected. Starscream opens his mouth but a stray blast flies past him and strikes the ceiling and it starts to crumble.  
“Starscream watch out!” Optimus scrambles up and out of the way and Starscream flies to safety. But he looks back at you and races over, he picks you up and bolts out the factory. Before you know it the light of day hits your face.   
Starscream slows down and stops, he carefully sets you down and as you watched his optics look you over, you could see that he was concerned.  
“You...you could’ve gotten killed! What kind of organic helps a Decepticon?” Starscream flutters his wings and bits of rubble tumble out.  
“Thank you.” You say. Starscream tensed and his wings flutter again.  
“Obviously you should be thanking me, I saved your life...but thank you as well.” Before you could say more he transforms and blasts off in a gust of wind. You watched as he disappears behind the clouds with a smile on your face.  
The chill wind rolled over Starscream’s body but it was no use to cool as he felt warmer than usual, and he found that his thoughts drifted back you. His engines cough and stutter,   
“Scrap!”


	2. Swerve with shy but fierce s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Swerve had a usually quiet S/o, but they snap when someone insults him.

It had been a rather busy day at Swerve’s bar, he was busting his aft off trying to serve everyone he could.  
You were sitting on the counter, observing the other bots as they all basked in each others company. It was a happy breath from the usual life and death situations that had become all to common. You smiled and rocked your legs as they dangled over the edge, the glass in your hand barely touched your lips when an interesting conversation reached your ears.  
“Hehe, look at that tiny fragger go. Runnin’ ‘round with those little peds!” One bot grumbled.  
“Can’t hold his own in a fight I bet, we could take him out an”-Excuse me!” You slammed your glass down and whipped your head in the direction of the voices, you glared at the two bots sitting a few seats down.  
“Listen tiny I think”- “I could care less about what you think, do you think Primus himself gave you divine right to talk that way about someone,” You huffed and raise your eyebrows, “Nope, I didn’t think so.”  
The constant yelling had caught the attention of many patrons of the bar, and your boyfriend. Swerve peered over the tray of drinks in his servos, quickly setting the tray down and rushing over to see what all the shouting was about.  
“Hey, hey what’s happening?” Swerve gazed at you then the other bots,  
“These jerks were bad mouthing you, I will NOT tolerate that.” You sent a deadly glare towards the big bots and huff. Swerve’s mouth slowly curls into a wide smile, he slams his servos on the counter and erupted with laughter. He thought this was hilarious.   
“You go Y/n, that’s my sparkmate!” Swerve eventually quieted down. He smirks, leaning closer to you. “Try not to completely destroy them, your so fragging cute when you get angry though.” Swerve winked then sped off to deliver more drinks, leaving you a flustered mess. 

Headcanons:  
-Swerve’s hella shocked like whoA Y/n I didn’t know you could get that loud  
-He thinks it’s super funny but is so flattered you would defend him  
-Swerve is either your hype-bot or there to calm you down  
-Finds one more reason to love you even more


	3. Prowl (TFA) x reader

Quiet:

You had been in the park just enjoying a little stroll, looking the little ponds and all the people as they enjoyed themselves as well. It was nice;a good break from the madness that came with being friends with the Autobots. As you were walking you couldn’t help but get the feeling that someone was looking at you, you spun around and saw nothing but a bunch of kids messing about. You shrugged and continued on your walk. Eventually after a few breaks and some ice cream, you made it out of the park, “Well, I think that concludes my yearly exercise!” You thought aloud. Further down the road you hear the screeching of tires and a lady scream, then an all too familiar yellow and black car barrels towards you. You sigh and rub your face in your hands. “(Y/n)!(Y/n), Bad news!” Bumblebee abruptly stopped in front of you.   
“What now Bee? Did Sari beat you in your little prank war?” You snicker.  
“What?! No, I clearly am winning that...yeah. It’s about Prowl he...uh..fell from a building and...damaged his…...helm. Ratchet said his injury could be fatal.” Bumblebee opened his door, “Prowl asked me to pick you up.” You gasp and hurry inside; slamming the door. “Ow! Wouldja watch the doors!.”  
“Hurry up and step on it.” You growl gripping the edge of the seat. Bumblebee sighed and began racing down the street. “Oh my god! W-what if Prowl dies, what if I never get to say goodbye?!” You chew your lip and fidget with your hands as Bumblebee swerves around a corner. Hopefully you’d both make in time.  
Bumblebee came to a stop in the main room and you scrambled to get out as you fought with the seat belt and jumped out. Bumblebee transformed and escorted you to Ratchet’s room. “Hey Doc-Bot where’s Prowl.” Bumblebee winked at Ratchet and he groaned.   
“He’s in his room resting.” Ratchet grumbled something and went back to work. You scurried off in the direction of Prowl’s room and soon left the others behind. Optimus walked in and looked at Bumblebee in confusion.  
“Why are you smiling? Did you do something illegal that I’d have to get you out of….again?” Bumblebee gasped and put a servo on is chassis.   
“Me? Do something bad...never. Me and Sari just planned a little something to nudge Prowl and (Y/n) together.” Bumblebee snickered and Optimus smiled.  
“Good, it’s about time.” Ratchet grunted in agreement.  
You ran into Prowl’s room and frantically looked around, you didn’t hear anything. So you stepped closer to the large tree in the middle and looked up. Still nothing. You shrugged and turned around, only to walk smack into a stiff figure with a bang. “Ow.” You rubbed your head and glanced up. To be met with sharp blue optics “Prowl are you okay?! Bee told me you had been hurt and it could be fatal!” You hugged as much of his leg as you could as tears ran down your face. Prowl gently removed you from his leg and kneeled in front of you “Why are you crying?” He tilted his helm and lifted a digit to wipe the tears.  
“I don’t know I just am...I was just w-worried,” You looked at him and at his helm.  
“Fascinating.”   
“Wait..where’s the dent or the...anything?” Prowl sighed.  
“I believe you were fooled.” You put your head in your hands and laughed.  
“Well I feel stupid, I thought I’d have to tell you I love you while you were on your deathbed.” Your eyes widened and you looked at Prowl. He was looking calm as ever but he carefully picked you up walked over to the tree and sat down; setting you down on his lap.  
“If you want to, you can stay and meditate with me.” You could have bet Bumblebee’s aft that there was a blush on Prowl’s face as he said that. You smiled and leaned against him.  
“I’d love that.”


End file.
